phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Quote of the Month
Category:Downtown Danville Here, nominate a "Monthly Quote" for each month. Quotes can be from any where, whether an episode, game, or an interview. Older quote nominations can be viewed in the Archive. December 2009 Support # HILARIOUS! LOVE THE SONG! LOVE THE EPISODE! OMG! AGGGGH! S.I.M.P.!-- 00:04, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Oppose # if you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign with —~~~~ ---- Support # Nice to see someone get their comeuppance. — RRabbit42 16:47, November 1, 2009 (UTC) # I love this quote—Pixarmc 00:26, November 4, 2009 (UTC) # lol awesome quote! # Lovely. That's what I thought when I first heard that quote. Don't ask. --Smilez221 20:47, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Oppose # I believe this comment/quote is very rude Awesomeboy211 20:27, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ---- Support # I'd like to see how that was even possible, considering how that one shot was put on a timer. Whenever I hear him say that, I'm just like "You were IN that one shot, smart one! How'd your thumb get there?" and then crack up hysterically. Even though I found it a big disappointment that Irving was no longer a "one-hit character", he still proves to be ultimately hilarious. I can't believe no one else likes this! Am I even allowed to support more than one quote? There are just so many good ones this month! --Smilez221 20:51, November 17, 2009 (UTC) # Just like it. PerryPerry 11:16, November 19, 2009 (UTC) # This comment, hilarious. Something I would expect from Cam Jansen books I've read. I did NOT expect this coming from Phineas and Ferb. I've expected Cam saying "I can't rememeber, my thumb was on the lens the whole time!" 01:40, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Oppose # I think it's funny, yet it's not something I remember Irving saying. -- 23:49, November 4, 2009 (UTC) : Comment It's in Atlantis. Lordandmaster ---- Support # I think it's really funny. Practically all shows have characters with four fingers. In this episode they tell you. -Anonymous # It's typical Doofenshmirtz. The comment is funny and upbeat. This is why we all like Doofenshmirtz! --Cherrim 20:41, November 13, 2009 (UTC) # This made me laugh so much when I saw it! It compares reality to cartoons. --Jertyuiop # Its so hilarious and funny! Sonicxdrulz012 17:01, November 16, 2009 # Love it! I didn't even realize that most cartoon characters only had four fingers on each hand until I saw that! After that, I started watching SO much closer. --Smilez221 20:53, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Oppose # It's boring and so simple. Anyone could do it and not get a laugh. It wasn't funny in the episode, it wasn't funny now. Lordandmaster Comment You're just not funny then. If you had any idea that cartoons had 4 fingers, you would probably understand! If you're not funny before, you're not funny now, Lordmaster. -PerryPlatypusAgent 14:39, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Comment I said anyone. I knew that. I'm not an idiot, I just don't find it funny. Lordandmaster ---- Support # Hilarious. And working in retail myself, I can totally relate (well, not to a customer pulling a dimension-zapping ray gun on me, but you know what I mean...) -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 13:35, November 2, 2009 (UTC) # I like this quote... --Gabo 200 13:54, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Oppose # if you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign with —~~~~ ---- Support # I support this quote, but isn't it supposed to be the Board of Selectment? —6464MiniDiceofRandomness 01:18, November 8, 2009 (UTC) : Comment - maybe, i really don't know :P--The Snack That Smiles Back, AgentGoldfish! Talk to this super secret agent cracker now. I COMMAND YOU!! 01:31, November 8, 2009 (UTC) : Yes, yes it is. -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 01:40, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Oppose # if you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign with —~~~~ ---- Support # I support this coz of the way Phineas just shrugs off all of the over famous lost things and just cares about Atlantis. Lordandmaster # Funny and silly. I really like the Amelie Earhart one. But you know, if Earhart disappeared over the Pacific and the Titanic sank in the Atlantic, how is this possible??? I still support it though. -- 01:03, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Comment: Yeah. It's all a bit crazy and unlikley. Lordandmaster Oppose # if you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign with —~~~~ ---- Support # JUST. PLAIN. HILARIOUS. Tiffany # I love it! It's so funny, and true! All of Heinz's plans always end as an epic failure! Absorr 01:15, November 13, 2009 (UTC) # I love this quote! It's so unlike Norm to say it, that's why it's funny! Epic win. --Cherrim 17:08, November 13, 2009 (UTC) # Simply funny. PerryPerry 12:11, November 14, 2009 (UTC) # Probably the most hilarious line ever said in Phineas and Ferb. --Jertyuiop # This is why I love Norm. (Reason #2: Don't forget, Friday is Cake Day.) --Smilez221 20:55, November 17, 2009 (UTC) # This has just GOT TO WIN! It made me laugh so hard! --RayaQuest 14:26, November 20, 2009 (UTC) #This has GOT to win! It's much better than the others! Phinster 13:40, 21 November 2009 (UTC) Oppose # if you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign with —~~~~